Diggin' The Dancing Queen
by Sea-Pig-Out-Of-Water
Summary: Not a fan of Klaine? Well have I got a fic for you! What if the Prom Queen episode was a little more kurtofsky oriented? Well, I hope something like this would happen! Spoilers for Prom Queen. Rated T. Kurtofsky w/ mild Klaine in the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Sorry that I STILL haven't finished 7 Minutes yet. It's just SO HARD (that's what she said ^-^). Anyways, I have a treat for you. After being inspired by the Prom Queen episode, I have taken scenes from it and turned it all Kurtofsky for ya. So if you weren't a fan of all of that Klaine crap (I sure know I wasn't), have I got a treat for you! Just a warning though, chapter one has a LOT of freakin KLANE in it, and I'm so sorry about that, but you'll be happy at the end, I promise. **_

_**favorite + review + alert = love**_

_**~ Sea Pig ^-^**_

_**P.S. Don't spoil Funeral for me in the comments if you watch it next week, cuz I'm going camping with this club from my school and I'm gonna miss it *sad face*. **_

_**P.P.S If anyone can think of chapter titles, I'll gladly take them.**_

_**Disclaimer: In this fic, I use dialogue from the show. I don't own it and I didn't write it. Anyways I wouldn't own it in the first place considering it's mostly KLAINE. Ew. **_

* * *

><p><em><span>Diggin' The Dancing Queen<span>_

by Sea Pig

_Chapter One_

I took a deep breath as we sat there, gazing into each other's eyes as we waited for our food to arrive to our table. He was just so dapper and adorable, I couldn't take my gaze away from him! Finally, I closed my eyes for just a moment and breathed out to calm myself. _"Everything's gonna be fine, Kurt," _I told myself, _"Just remember, courage."_

"Give me your hand," I whispered warmly. He looked a little confused, but gladly reached across the table and rested his palm over mine. Then, I did the same, placing my other hand right on top of his. "Blaine Warbler," I began, making sure to look right at him, "Will you go to Junior Prom with me?"

"P-prom?" He stuttered, shaking his head.

"It'll be the social event of the season," I giggled, but then I became serious again as his face seemed to fall. "You don't wanna go to Prom with me?" I asked a bit too quickly.

"No, no, no! Of course- of course I wanna go with you," He apologized, continuing with his stutter. I payed close attention. This was odd behavior for Blaine, and I was beginning to become suspicious. "It's just... uh, Prom..."

"What about Prom, Blaine?" I questioned, looking down at my drink this time. I was starting to run a little low on confidence.

He was looking down now too. He almost looked afraid as he began his confession. "At my old school, there was a Sadie Hawkins Dance. And, I had just come out. So... I asked a friend of mine, the only other gay guy in the school. While we were waiting for his dad to pick us up. These three guys, um... beat the living crap out of us."

It took me a moment to process the news. Blaine? Gay bashed? I never had even considered something like that happening to him. He was so charismatic and nice. A little critical and controlling, maybe, but still, so friendly and kind and affectionate. _I swear, some people in this world... _

"I-I'm so sorry," I told him, my voice breathy and weak at the thought of poor Blaine getting beaten up by a bunch of close-minded, homophobic, teenage boys, who were probably each twice his size and weight.

"I'm out, and I'm proud and all that," He started again, using his hands for emphasis. I started to take notice of the semi-dramatic music playing in the background and how it fit so perfectly and so unfortunately into the little scene we were in. "But..." He began stuttering out more words, but I wasn't focused too much on his confessions anymore.

"This is perfect," I said, realizing the opportunity we had, "You couldn't face up to the bullies at your school, so you can do it at mine." He smiled and looked down into his lap. "We can do it together." We paused for a moment as he took a sip of his ginger ale. I still felt sorry for him, and so I had to make a sacrifice to make sure he was happy.

"But I have to say Blaine that if it makes you feel uncomfortable, at all, we'll just forget about Prom," I admitted to him, "We'll go to a movie instead."

"I am crazy about you," He told me, giving me his adorable gigantic doe-eyes that I can just never ever resist.

"So... I'll take that as a, yes?" I asked, wanting to be sure. Whenever he got flirty, I could never tell what was right or wrong, or the difference between yes and no. Maybe it was because he was so discreet, or maybe I was just blinded by love.

"...Yes," He finally managed to reply, wriggling his head around a bit. "You and I are going to the prom."

I spastically sprung up from my seat in the booth and slapped the table with my hands, squeaking with joy as I pressed my lips together in an attempt to keep any more embarrassing little noises from escaping. _Blaine and I were going to the Prom. _

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I can't BELIEVE him!" I screamed, slamming my bedroom door behind me as I rushed inside, absolutely fuming. "Does he even <em>remotely <em>have any idea how hard I worked to put this together?" I slipped off my shoes and flung myself onto my bed, grabbing one of the decoration pillows and biting into it like a rabid dog. I had just come back upstairs from the _worst _new outfit reveal of _all time._ Finn had rather liked my tailored jacket and the forest green kilt that had gone with it. But of course, Dad wasn't for it. Mostly because he thought I was just trying to attract attention, even though I secretly knew he thought it was weird for guys to wear skirts. But BLAINE, he was _totally_ against it! I couldn't believe him! Even though he had been through a traumatic experience with school dances before, that didn't mean he had to be so critical of me and my work! In fact, the whole _point_ of our little date to Junior Prom was to show people that it was _okay_ to be different and that being gay meant that you could go to Prom and have fun. Not to blend in! I didn't want to go to my Prom dressed like just _anybody. _I couldn't! It interfered with _everything_ I believed in, and I was starting to get sick of Blaine being so disagreeable.

_"Now that I think about it, he's always been like this!" _I thought.I could easily remember tons of times when Blaine had decided to either criticize my decisions to the point where I handed over the decision making power I had to him, or to pull away my power right away and not let me have a say in the first place! When I had been in the Warblers, I hardly _ever_ got to make decisions. But Blaine did, and he wasn't even a board member! When Blaine had gone to that dreadful party with me, he made out with _Rachel freaking Berry_, and _I_ got yelled at in the end. And even just earlier in the week, when we had gone out to dinner, he had rejected my Prom proposal as a bad idea, just because _he _was afraid. It was beginning to reach a point where he seemed less concerned about our safety and more concerned about being able to make all of my decisions for me and criticize me when I thought of something on my own.

And I was at the absolute _end _of my rope.

"One more slip-up Blaine Warbler," I whispered into my now dampened pillow, "And you're through!"

And that's when I started having second thoughts about Prom.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

As Prom was fast approaching, Santana had come up with a _brilliantly _devilish scheme in which I received free, public protection from the Bully Whips, and she used the kindness factor from her charity towards me to gain votes. Oh, and did I mention how _public _the protection was? The day before, she had basically used her voice as a megaphone to announce that I was safely making my way down the halls without fear of harassment. And that was why, today, I was being walked to French class by none other than Dave Karofsky.

"Here we are," Dave began to instruct me as we rounded the corner towards the door to the French classroom, "Third period: French class." He sounded so official that I almost giggled a little bit. "I'm going to Calculus, so wait _inside _the classroom after the bell rings until I get back to walk you to lunch."

When he was finished, we stood outside the door for a moment. _"This is my chance,"_ I thought, _"I can finally talk to him about this." _I turned to him and began, "Have you noticed that no one has said 'boo' to me this week?"

"It's cuz the Bully Whips are protecting you," He assured me, with a confident smile, and a proud glint in his beautiful brown eyes.

"Maybe," I replied, "But maybe no one has been harassing me this week because... nobody cares."

"You're dreamin'..." He trailed off, taking his gaze elsewhere as his confidence fell slightly. I knew this wasn't good. I needed to give that courageousness back to him somehow.

"Okay, look," I began, starting to get frank, "I'm not saying that everyone in this school is ready to 'embrace the gay,' but... maybe at least they've evolved enough to be indifferent." He looked back at me, and all that pain coming from him wafted over to me like the scented steam of freshly baked muffins. However, his misery most _definitely _wasn't as satisfying, no matter what he'd done to me in the past.

He gave me a small, weak smile, but then his face fell, and those adorable little lips fell with it. I figured it was time to finally get talking. "I see how miserable you are, Dave," I told him, trying to be comforting towards the closeted jock, "I could just hate you when you were bullying me but... now all I see is your pain. And you don't have to torture yourself over this." He was beginning to get embarrassed; I could easily see it in the way he moved his head around while I talked. So I decided to get my point across.

"I'm not saying you should come out tomorrow," He swallowed a bit and sniffled up a few tears as I began talking to him again, "But, maybe soon, the moment will arise when you can." The final bell rang and Dave started looking down at his shoes, hiding his eyes from me and shaking his head around uncomfortably. "What's wrong?" I asked. I was surprised when I realized that I truly wanted to know, so that I could help him get through what was bothering him.

And that's when the waterworks started.

Dave ripped off his buret and let his head crash against the wall. Wrinkles covered his forehead and his whole face seemed to crumple under the weight of all of his stress. He looked so worn, like all that he was had been used up and was gone. Like he was completely hollow.

Tears crashed down his face as he tried to talk. "I'm so- I'm so freaking sorry, Kurt," He nearly gasped, using up the rest of his energy for an apology. He had to sniffle as he talked in order to keep the tears from coming too fast. "I'm just... so sorry for what I did to you." I could hear it as a lump began forming in his throat. He really _was _gonna cry.

"I know," I told him, mesmerized by his sudden emotional breakdown, "I know." I nodded to him as I spoke, letting him know that I truly understood his greif. And that's when his ittsy bitsy smile perked up again, just for a second. But then, it was back to crying.

He whimpered as he tried to move from leaning against the wall to his right, but he just didn't have enough energy to keep himself standing. He slid down towards the floor and sat there in a heap of tears and sniffles and desperate gasps and whimpers.

"Oh Dave," I sighed, worried, "I think we need to clean you up." I knelt down in front of him and slid my hand from the crook of his elbow down to his palm. Then, I entwined our fingers together and helped lift him up to his feet. _"Screw French and Calculus," _I thought as we made our way to the nearest boys' bathroom, hand in hand,_ "Right now, David is what's most important."_

* * *

><p>When we finally made it to the bathroom, Dave was completely in tears, whining and moaning as I grabbed a red WMHS folding chair from the corner of the room and placed it on the end of the row of sinks. I gently pushed him down in to it as he continued to weep relentlessly. Then I grabbed a handkerchief from my bag and ran it under some warm water.<p>

"W-what are you-?" He began asking, but the huge lump in his throat stopped him from finishing his sentence as I gently wiped the soft, wet little cloth across his cheek.

"Just cleaning ya up, big guy," I muttered, smiling at him. He tried smiling back, but he just couldn't with all the tears that were running down his face. For the next few moments, Dave sat basically in silence, with the exception of his crying, as I tried to clean him up a little. He still clenched his silly red buret with a death grip in his left hand.

Eventually, he gathered a little courage and cleared his throat with a cough. "W-why are you helping me?" He asked timidly, sounding quieter than the average door mouse.

"Why not?" I replied, grinning to lighten the mood, "You just looked so sad and unhappy. I wanted to at least make you feel presentable. Besides, _looking_ confident might help make you_ feel_ the same way." David watched me closely as I continued to dab his face with the handkerchief.

"Aren't you still angry at me?" He asked, this time a little louder.

"No, of course not," I answered, stopping my cleaning to help get my message across. I looked straight into his bloodshot eyes and smiled at him with the warmest smile I could manage to make, not just for him, but for anyone. "Like I said, David, I know that you're sorry. I may never forget what you've done to me, but..." I took a deep breath as he stared at me, waiting for me to say it, "I-I forgive you."

And finally, his smile returned, and he reached out to give me a quick, happy little hug. "Thank you Kurt," He said to me, so sincere and so relieved. He sniffled up a bit before he started to talk, "I guess all this time, I've just been so afraid. If I come out, I know I'll loose all of my friends on the football team and the hockey team. And since the Glee Club still hasn't forgiven me, I know they won't want to be my friends either. So, I'm just worried that I'll loose everyone if I let my secret get out."

"You won't loose _everyone_, Dave," I told him, watching as his chocolate-brown eyes began to sparkle again, "Just remember, I will _always _be your friend. No matter what, I'll be there for you" And then, we both broke down. Dave started crying again, and I let a tear slip too. Then, he grabbed me with his huge, muscle-y arms and pulled me down into his lap, embracing me passionately. At first, I wanted to move away, but then, as he started crying into my shoulder, I knew I had to be with him. I took my hand and rubbed it along his back, getting a chance to feel how toned and strong he was. We stayed like that until lunch, Dave crying into my sweater with me whispering sweet nothings into his ears to make him feel better.

And it actually felt like a good way to wrap up the morning.

* * *

><p>"Attention students, attention," Principal Figgins muttered, tapping the mic on stage, "Will the candidates for king and queen gather on the stage. The votes are in."<p>

I watched attentively as Santana made her way to the left side of the platform, while Dave stood on the right. _"What a lie," _I thought, looking over at Blaine standing right next to me, _"I feel so bad for those two, living their lives in misery because of one secret."_

Principal Figgins continued, "This is the moment you've all been waiting for, where we announce our junior prom king and also prom queen. Roll the drum please." Silence fell over the audience as the drum roll began and Figgins got out an envelope containing the newest member of McKinley's prom court. "And this year's junior prom king is... David Karofsky!" Applause erupted as Dave was handed his crown and scepter. I couldn't help but cheer too. He may have been miserable, but he still won Prom King after all. And I knew I should be happy for him regardless of the lie he was living.

"And now, you're 2011 McKinley high prom queen, with an overwhelming number of write-in votes, is..."

"...Kurt Hummel"


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Silence. You could have heard a pin drop in that gym, unless you were me. All I could hear was the sound of my heart pounding in my chest. It seemed to be getting louder and louder with every second. No one was talking, but their eyes were on the move, all looking right at me. It didn't help when the AV club pointed the spotlight right on me in the crowd. It was blinding and terrifying and it left me frozen in place for what felt like a millenium.

"Hey, looks like McKinley High's resident fairy princess just got promoted!" Came a yell from the back of the audience. I recognized the voice as someone from the hockey team, but I couldn't name him. I didn't have time anyways, because as soon as the joke left his lips, laughter erupted, shaking the gymnasium like an earthquake. I was still frozen in place. Like a wax candle, my legs had melted into the floor and I was stuck. But I needed to get out of their. I _had_ to! I literally broke into a wild and crazy sprint, my arms flailing at my sides as I made my way for the double doors leading in to the hallway. I nearly tripped over my kilt as I flung the doors open. Quickly, I scampered down the hallway, not really sure which direction I was headed and just barely avoiding a collision with nearly every wall of lockers my body could manage to find. My salty tears made my eyes burn and my whimpers made me gasp and pant for breath.

"Kurt! Stop!" Blaine shouted, running after me as I turned down one corridor where the walls were infested with prom king and queen posters. When I nearly crashed into a door reading "Vote Santofsky" I stopped, taking a moment to catch my breath. At that point, the lump in my throat had become a rock, and I had beads of sweat running down my neck and into the collar of my raggedy dress shirt.

"I can't believe how stupid we were!" I cried, turning to Blaine, "I can't believe that we thought that just because we couldn't see or hear that bullying that it wasn't there anymore."

"Here," He said softly, reaching in to his pocket. He took out a small packet of tissues, "Take one. Clean yourself up a little." I whimpered as I took the small peice of cloth and wiped it around my face, then used it to blow my nose. He reached a hand over and placed it on my arm, giving me a firm squeeze. "You'll be fine," He said, "Be strong."

"Y'know, maybe you were right," I admitted, not proud but glad to finally get it off my chest, "Maybe we should have gone and seen a movie instead."

"Of course I was right," He told me confidently, rubbing my arm some more, "But we can't go back in time and change our decisions. We need to make some choices, _now._"

_"Jackass,"_ I thought. I shrugged his arm away, but he didn't seem to mind. _"What kind of boyfriend tries to comfort you while telling you that you were wrong?" _And that's when I heard the yell from down the hall.

"Kurt!" Dave sounded exhausted as he brought his sprint down to a stop, "We need to talk. I-I, know this is probably a bad time, but I think I'm ready to come out."

My eyes widened as a silence fell once again that night. We all stood completely still, Dave's sudden presence adding to the awkwardness of the moment. "W-wow Dave. R-really?" I stuttered in amazement, my tears decreasing, "That's great! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks," He replied, still panting, "But I'm going to need your help."

I started smiling again, "Okay. What can I do?" But then Blaine _had _to step in and ruin it all!

"Wait a minute," He started in a skeptical tone, placing his arm in front of Dave's chest so he couldn't get any closer to me, "_What _exactly is going on here?"

"I've been helping Dave out," I said. But Blaine just looked angry with me. "Why do you want to know, Blaine? What's wrong?"

"I knew it!" He growled, "You two _have _been fooling around! Haven't you! I can't believe you'd do something like that to me, Kurt!" He gave David a good shove back down the corridor while I stood at the sidelines of their fight, my mouth dropped to the floor.

_"That. Is. IT." _I thought to myself as I watched Dave trying to fend Blaine off without hurting him. _"This boy has gone TOO far. First, he wouldn't let me contribute to the Warblers. Then, he made out with Rachel and I got yelled at. Then, it was prom. And now, HE THINKS I'M FUCKING CHEATING ON HIM! WHAT A TOTAL DICK!"_

Just then, Dave gave Blaine a good shove towards me, and as he turned around to look at me, I balled up my fist and let it fly. BAM! I landed a good punch right in his nose, leaving a little blood on my knuckles as I drew my hand back. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I screamed at him, "YOU NEVER TRUST ME _OR _ANY OF MY DECISIONS! AM I A CHILD TO YOU? WHY AM _I _ALWAYS WRONG? WHY ARE _YOU _SO PERFECT? I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE. WE'RE THROUGH!" At that point, I was fuming, and I could almost feel the steam rising up out of my ears. Blaine stumbled backwards, shocked at my defiance, while Dave stood farther away, smiling at me in approval. So, I cleared my throat for another speech. "That's right," I said, "We are done. And I know I'm a bitch, but I'm an independent one. So I need a man who can respect that. And _you _Blaine Anderson, are _not_ him. Not by a longshot!"

"Fine!" Blaine pouted, "I'll get a ride home then. But before I leave, tell me, _what _do you plan on doing here all on your own with just closet case over there to help you?"

"I'm going with him to get crowned," I stated, grinning defiantly. Dave grinned too as Blaine huffed away to the parking lot. After Blaine was out of sight, I walked over to Dave and grabbed his hand, folding it into mine.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," He replied, taking a few deep breaths. It was finally time to go back in to that gym and face the masses. And we were going to do it together.

* * *

><p>As we began climbing the steps on to the stage, the whispers died down and all eyes were on us. No, not us, our hands, or rather the fact that they were tightly intertwined. I stepped up to the microphone and waited for the pageant princess holding my crown to come over and coronate me. She placed it gently atop my poofed-up hair, then handed me my staff. Dave gave my hand a squeeze as I turned towards the crowd.<p>

"Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton," I said, twirling my crown topped baton. Clapping and cheering erupted, and I turned to Dave. His face lit up with confidence at the sudden applause. And then, Principal Figgins announced that it was time for the cerimonial first dance. Sweat caked both of our palms, mixing our scents together inside the sticky chamber our hands had formed. Dave and I slowly stepped out onto the dance floor as a circle was cleared where we could dance. Santana and Mercedes stepped up to the mic, and the music to my favorite ABBA song started to play. _Dancing Queen. _

We stood there for a moment before Dave knelt down on one knee. I fumbled a bit, but then he reached out to me with his firm, warm hand. "Kurt Hummel," He began, a blush spreading all over his face, "May I have this dance?"

"Y-yes," I stuttered, a small grin forming on my face as my cheeks started to heat up. I took his hand. Then suddenly, he scooped me right up into his arms and planted a kiss on my lips. It was a beautiful, passionate kiss, and I could feel it on my mouth as both of our lips turned upright into smiles. I could feel them on my back: people's eyes, staring at me and Dave. I was sure he could feel them too. But right at that moment, we didn't have a care in the world.

_See that girl,_

_watch that scene_

_Diggin' the dancing queen. _

After that night, everything changed for me. Blaine and I never spoke again. My dad and Dave finally came to an understanding. And Dave and I were the cutest new couple at McKinley High, though we still got a few stares from passerby as we walked hand in hand down the hallways. Whenever I looked at Dave, his love for me radiated off of him in waves. I could feel it every time we kissed or touched or just glanced at each other. Being with him gave me a feeling like no other. But the best part of all was...

I was still the school's most independent biatch. And I liked it that way.

_Diggin' the dancing queen. _

_The End_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Sorry if this story was a little crappy. Still open for chapter titles though! Also, if I made any spelling mistakes, please point them out so I can fix them for you. Anyways, I luv you all. And I really hope I get chapter 7 of 7 Minutes out soon! Damn, my wrist hurts from all of that typing...<strong>_

_**favorite + alert + review = love**_

_**~ Sea Pig ^-^**_


End file.
